Trouble!
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Karena is about to graduate high school and move to Todayland when trouble strikes: Her boyfriend Wilbur is missing! Also, she has to break the news to her father, and she doesn't know what to say. Will she crack this case wide open, or will her beloved and her friends be trapped for an eternity? Will she find the right words to say? Also features characters from movies unknown.
1. The Birthday Date

**I'm back! This is a sequel to "Disaster" and so this continues on in the Karena series. This takes place a month after "Disaster!", and the intro is a little bit longer than I expected. It would help if you read my two stories "Catastrophe!" and "Disaster!" first so that you get the picture of what's going on between Karena and Wilbur. I hope you'll enjoy this story and please R&R. I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons", and here we go!**

* * *

A month has passed, and I still wonder about what to say to my dad or how he will feel about my decision to live in Todayland. I move on the 26th of this month, two days after my graduation. There are times when I wish my mother Evelyn was here to help, and there are times when I just need a nice night out with my boyfriend Wilbur. But right now, I decided that I needed a break from thinking and just get ready for dinner.

I put the dress Franny got me back on. I had taken it off earlier because I was hot just from thinking all day since my last day early dismissal from school, and my hair was already up since this morning; the only difference is that all the curls were turned into waves. I then walked over to the kitchen and got all the materials and ingredients needed to make my favorite dish: lasagna. But, as I prepared to turn on the sink to put water in the pot, I felt a hand on my own.

"No need to do that, Miss Edwards. I already got plans for this occasion."

I turned to that familiar voice, and I couldn't believe my eyes; it was Wilbur Robinson! I dropped the pot, and I hugged my boyfriend of one month. We looked into each other's eyes after a minute, and I gave him a playful smirk.

"You know better than to sneak up on a lady, handsome. How are you doing, birthday boy?"

"You haven't forgotten?" Wilbur gave me a look of shock, and then he broke into a smile.

"Nope," I replied. "As a matter of fact..." I took the teenager's hand, and we walked toward my very messy desk. I scuffled through my papers until I found a painting. I carefully took the painting off my desk, and I put it in Wilbur's hands. "Happy 14th birthday, Wilbur Robinson."

The boy looked speechless with wide eyes as he traced the painting with his finger. The picture was of Wilbur himself, chargeball in hand, ready to fire. The background was that of the chargeball symbol directly behind him, and there were orange skies surrounding the symbol.

"This is perfect," Wilbur said in awe.

"I did it myself," I replied smiling. "I could tell when I watched you play chargeball in your room that you love the game, you love adventure, you love sunsets, and Laszlo told me your favorite color is orange. So I took it upon myself to draw it with the lessons I had in art class."

"You really should be an artist," the black-haired Robinson said with a smirk. "I love it! Thanks so much."

"You're welcome," I replied. "And actually, I want to be a music teacher."

"No wonder you and my mom get along so well," Wilbur said with a laugh.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. "Just making sure I didn't forget about your birthday?"

"Good point, but actually, I have good news: I'm not grounded anymore."

"I thought your mom grounded you for life," I replied as Wilbur shrugged.

"She was just so mad with me for almost ruining the time stream, so I guess she was exaggerating."

"Well, that's a nice birthday present. Did you get anything else?"

"My dad only said to wait until graduation." I laughed at my boyfriend's response.

"I guess that makes sense. So, did you eat yet?"

"No, but I'm saving for something special."

"Dessert?"

"Well, yes, but there's something else." Wilbur smirked, and he took my hand. He pushed a button on a remote, and all of a sudden, we were in the garage of the Robinson house. Still holding on to my hand, the teenager led me to the time machine. I was amused that Cornelius, his father, did not put away the time machine a month after Wilbur nearly put his family in danger, even though it wasn't his fault.

"Madam?" My thoughts were interrupted as my boyfriend held out his hand out to help me get in. I giggled as his strong arm lifted me up from the ground on to the wing of the time machine.

"Where in time are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, we're not going back in time," Wilbur replied with a smirk and a wink. "We're going someplace special."

"It's your birthday," I replied. The time machine roared to life, the garage door opened, and we were off, heading toward the beautiful Utopian city of Todayland. "Do you time travel as much as you used to?"

"Nah," Wilbur answered. "I'm starting to feel content when I'm at now. Once in a while, I would time travel just for fun."

"I'd go back to when my mother was still alive if I could go back in time."

"Speaking of which," Wilbur said, and he stopped the time machine and turned to face me. "I told my mom about your mom. She cried for five minutes. Just last week she came up to me with an idea, but I have to wait until next week to show you." I smiled, but I looked down, remembering my mom and the flowers that I had planted in her grave for eleven years. I felt a hand in my hand, and the other hand was cupping my chin, and my face was brought up so that I could stare at his kind chocolate-colored eyes. "It's alright. I'm here." We went into a hug, and we stayed that way for two minutes while Wilbur rubbed my back. We broke apart, and we smiled at each other. The Robinson boy then turned around, and he got the machine flying again until we approached a restaurant.

"_Futureburgers_?" I read the sign. "Is this a parody of Hardee's?" Wilbur cracked up.

"Oh my gosh, no! Have you heard of Portillo's?"

"All I know is that it's very popular in the Chicago area."

"This is like the Portillo's of Todayland," Wilbur told me. "You'll love it."

We walked into the restaurant, and right at that moment, I loved it. The atmosphere was so full of life; the music wasn't from this time, but from the 1920s-1960s, and the place was also full of antiques from the good old days. We approached the counter after a long wait, and we gave our orders to a robot waitress. Wilbur ordered a hot dog and a large fry to share with me while I ordered a cheeseburger. We both got bottles of water because it was hot here in Todayland. Wilbur paid while I waited for the food to be called out. I found out that the robots here only took orders and kept the place clean while the people cooked the food, which I found to be interesting.

After we got our food, Wilbur led me upstairs to a balcony, which was outside, and to a candlelit booth.

"Isn't it already hot as it is?" I asked. "Maybe I should change clothes."

"No, Karena," Wilbur stopped me from getting up. "You look stunning in that dress, and it's perfect for the occasion."

"And yet you're wearing a t-shirt and jeans?" Wilbur gave me a glare with a raised eyebrow.

"Touche. Anyway, it's just the two of us, I remembered this spot, and so we're having a candlelight dinner. I don't care what we're wearing."

"Well, this is very nice," I replied. I took a bit out of my burger, and I had wide eyes. "Golly, this IS good! Nice pick, dear."

"Yeah, I went to Portillo's during one of my time travelling experiences. It was so good I decided to try a food in this place; Chicago has brought wonderful beef to Todayland." The teenager finished his hot dog and got up from the table. "What's your favorite type of ice cream?"

"I love strawberry," I answered, and Wilbur left the area. I was curious about what was in the burger, and so I lifted up my bun. I found pickles, red onions, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise, and I really loved the burger. After a few minutes, Wilbur returned with ice cream, but it didn't look like regular ice cream; as a matter of fact, it looked very familiar to me.

"Dippin' Dots?" I broke into a grin. "No way! Your world is full of surprises."

"They have these in your world?" my boyfriend asked as he placed the ice cream on the table.

"Yes! The serving size is really good, and the texture is very unique."

"Okay, different subject. Is there anything you can do other than karate, color guard, and art?"

"I played the percussion instruments and I sang in my four years of high school," I replied. "I was also quite the trackster. As a matter of fact, I just earned 6th place for the mile run in state competition."

"Congrats to you," Wilbur said, raising his cookies n' cream ice cream. "You should sing to me sometime."

"Only when you need it," I replied, and I took a bite of my ice cream. "I'm guessing your mom taught you to sing?"

"Yup. I even know how to play the saxophone, the trumpet, and guitar."

"Oh, how nice!" I finished my ice cream, and I wiped my mouth off with a napkin. "I'm done."

"Me too." We got up to leave hand in hand, and we walked toward the time machine. This time, instead of helping me up onto the wing, Wilbur scooped me into his arms and had me seated on the wing. Wilbur took a few steps backwards before whistling in awe at me.

"You just look so beautiful with the moon behind you." I blushed at his comment and his flirt.

"I had a lot of fun," I replied.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Wilbur said with a smirk as the time machine roared to life once again, and we left the city. When we reached the Robinson house, the garage door opened, and Wilbur parked the time machine in place. As we got out, I saw Carl, Cornelius, and Franny standing at the door to meet us. I shook hands with the gold robot, and I hugged the couple.

"It's so good to see you again, Karena," Franny said. "I've got a surprise for you."

"We found you an apartment in the city, that has everything you need," Cornelius told me with a smile. "When do you plan to move in?"

"Wait, she's moving?" Wilbur interrupted with worry.

"Yes, Wilbur," I responded smiling. "I'm moving here next week."

"But your world will cease to exist," the boy replied somberly. I placed a finger on his lips.

"This is my choice. The only thing I have left in my world is my dad. Here, I have an amazing boyfriend, a wonderful new family, and a brand new future. The future in my world will only go to ruins because of President Obama's politics. Do you understand what I mean?"

Wilbur nodded with understanding. I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Let's go to the music room."

"Can we go to my room first?" my boyfriend asked. "I wanna challenge you on chargeball."

"Your room it is." Wilbur led me to his room, and he set up the chargeball equipment. He explained the rules, which I already knew, and we both started game play. We had three very close rounds because we cleared each other's blocks, but Wilbur remained undefeated.

"You're very good for a first timer," he complimented.

"I've been trained by the best. Two out of three?"

"You're on!" We both fired our chargeballs with all our strength and might. I won the second game winning 2-1, and I also won the last game 2-0, leaving Wilbur shocked.

"Well, someone finally managed to beat me."

"To be honest," I replied. "I watched your moves one time , so I learned from that."

"Well, good eye," Wilbur responded. "Okay, we can go to the music room now."

We took the travel tube and landed in the dining room...and got hit by meatballs. Then we heard laughter coming from the other side of the room. Wilbur found his uncle Gaston while I found his grandpa Bud.

"That was perfect!" Bud exclaimed.

"You expected us?" I asked the old man.

"Oh not me. Gaston has excellent accuracy." We turned and stared at Gaston, who was laughing with embarrassment.

"I'll talk to you later, Uncle Gaston," Wilbur said with a smirk, and we walked out of the dining room. We finally approached the music room, and we found Franny's frogs in place. "Uh, what's the occasion?" All of a sudden, we heard music playing, and I saw Franny conducting out of the corner of my eye. I smiled as the "Canon in D" by Pachelbel was playing, and I turned to Wilbur, who was really confused at this point. I brought his right hand to my waist, I placed my left hand on his shoulder, and I held Wilbur's left hand and brought it out.

"Uh, I don't know how to dance," Wilbur said blushing.

"Well here. Let me help you. You take your left foot out on count one, and bring your right in on two. Then take your right foot out on three, and bring your left in on four. And you repeat the steps until the song is over. Just follow my lead."

Wilbur did just that while I was helping him count, and he learned very quickly, so I stopped counting. The dance lasted for about five and a half minutes, and Wilbur did include some twirling on my favorite parts of the song. When the song ended, his chin was resting on my head, and we were very close to each other. We heard applause; the whole family was in the room, and we both blushed at the sight.

We walked out of the music room with Wilbur's arm around my shoulders, and we headed toward Wilbur's room. When we got there, the boy pushed a button, and we were back in my apartment. Wilbur was quite shocked at the time.

"Time doesn't change here?"

"Unbelievable, huh?" I replied with a smirk. "I had a great time."

"It was the best birthday I've had so far," Wilbur responded. "Thank you for spending time with me, and especially for the painting."

"No problem, dear," I replied as our lips met for about fifteen seconds. "See you tomorrow? I'm off."

"Sure," Wilbur smiled. "Good night, dear Karena."

"Good night, Captain Time Travel." Wilbur laughed, and he reentered the vortex. I changed my clothes, and I got comfortable in my own bed. Thinking about what to say to my dad will have to wait until later.

* * *

**Yes, I know, the intro was long. But I hope it's a good opening for this story. R&R please and thank you!**


	2. A New Mystery

**This chapter is a little shorter than others, so I apologize for that. I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or the "Ninja Turtles." Enjoy!**

* * *

"Karena? Karena, wake up!"

I woke up to someone shaking me in my bed and calling my name. I was still trying to get used to the morning light when I saw a frantic Franny Robinson standing at my bed. I was confused, and I was wide awake at this point.

"Franny, what's wrong?"

"Wilbur's missing," Franny answered with worry. "And I found this note in his room this morning." I took the note, and I read it.

**_Don't bother following me, or the Robinson kid will suffer greatly._**

I was full of shock after reading it.

"Did you call the police about this?" I asked.

"Yes, and they're looking all over the city for him," Franny replied.

"I think I know who took Wilbur, but I'll need proof. Let me get dressed and-"

"Oh wait, I do have a dress for you." Franny reached into her bag, and she got out a kelly-green dress with a bright green, wavy line from the chest to the bottom of the dress. "You'll also need these, and you can change the type of shoe depending on the texture of the ground. My husband invented these just now." She then got out kelly-green, two-inch heels, and she gave all of that to me.

After I got changed five minutes later, I followed Franny into the vortex, and we were in Wilbur's room. I looked around, and everything looked normal on the lower floor. The chargeball game was in place, and the chairs were in the correct spots. Then I thought of the bed.

"Hey Franny, is there a remote to get up to the higher floor?"

"I know he has a levitation ray somewhere in here," Franny replied and started looking for it. She reached the closet, and she pulled out some weird gun, which must've been the levitation ray. I got on to the circle, and Franny fired. I started to rise to the higher floor, and I found that Wilbur's bed was not made. But there was something disturbing about it; it smelled really weird. I walked over to the bed, and I found a strange liquid on the pillow. I wasn't sure what to think of it, or even what the liquid was.

"Hey Franny! Can you get Carl up here? I found something." In about five minutes, Carl peeked up to the higher floor with Franny behind him. I pointed to the pillow, and Carl confirmed that it was chloroform.

"It looks like the DNA residue belongs to a Carl Jackson," the robot replied.

"Carl Jackson?" I asked. "I have no idea who he is. Do you, Franny?"

"I've never heard of him," Franny responded. "But what could he want with Wilbur?" Just as she asked, I heard my name being called, but it didn't sound like any of the Robinson family. I got back onto the circle, and I was brought to the first floor. I walked over to the door, opened it, and I saw another familiar face from about two months ago.

"April? What are you doing here? Or should I say, how did you get here?"

"I used Donnie's invention to reach you," April O'Neil, Donatello's crush, replied, but she also sounded worried. "Speaking of which, Donnie and his brothers are missing."

"That's two in one day!" Carl exclaimed, then he realized there was another human in the area. I had totally forgotten April wasn't with me and the Turtles when we were transported to **Meet the Robinsons**. "Uh, who is that?"

"Two? What are you talking about?" April asked with a confused look.

"Carl, this is April O'Neil, a friend of the Turtles. April, this is Carl and Franny." I gestured to each person respectively, and they all shook hands. "To answer April's question, my boyfriend and Franny's son Wilbur Robinson was kidnapped earlier this morning. So what did you do, April?"

"Well, I was doing my usual Saturday run to the lair when I noticed it was really quiet. So I dared myself, and I went in. I found Splinter meditating. He told me that the Magician escaped and the Turtles went with him."

"But did you look for any clues?" Franny asked the girl.

"No, I tried to find the invention Donnie used to find Karena."

"Sounds like we have another mystery to solve," I said with a grim look on my face. "Come on, Carl. Let's jet."

"I think it would be better if I stayed here and kept an eye on things here," Carl replied, stepping back.

"Karena's right." Cornelius walked into the area with a frown on his face. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Alright April, we're ready." April activated Donnie's invention, opening the vortex, and all three of us got in. Before we knew it, we were in the Turtles' lair.

"This smells really bad," Carl said out loud.

"Welcome to the sewers, Carl," April replied.

"Did Donnie ever complete the cell?" I asked.

"He's been trying to find electricity that doesn't involve any of the major appliances or the Kraang," April answered.

"What's the Kraang?" Carl asked with uneasiness.

"Beings from another dimension. The Turtles have been fighting them for quite a while," I replied.

"They still have my dad," April responded.

"It is good to see you are well, Karena." Splinter entered the room, and we bowed in respect. "I wish I could say the same about my sons."

"And I, my boyfriend," I replied, and I went into Donatello's lab to look for clues. I could smell the same liquid that was in Wilbur's room in here, and I found it on Donnie's now-fried computer. I walked back to the dojo, where I met April, Carl, and Splinter in silence. I told them about the clue I found in the lab.

"There was knockout baking soda in Mikey's room," April said.

"I found strange chocolate crumbs in Raphael's room and strawberry seeds that smelled like the chloroform in Leonardo's room," Carl responded. "DNA residue belongs to Carl Jackson in both rooms."

"So the two kidnappings are related, but why?" April replied.

"If he is the Magician, he must've found a way to knock the Turtles out, bring them to his lair...I guess...and then knock out Wilbur in his world and do the same thing. But like April said, why?"

"Carl Jackson does not exist in my world," Carl said.

"I think he does in mine," I replied. "I've kind of heard of him because of his madness. I'll go back home and look up stuff about him. Where he's from and what he is doing may give us clues to this mystery."

"I'll go with you," April said. "Besides, I've always wanted to know what another world feels like."

"I'll go too," Carl responded.

"Good idea," I replied to Carl. "Besides, if Franny and Cornelius did find an apartment for me, you can help me move stuff from my place."

"I was actually talking about helping you do research, but I guess I'll do that too."

I laughed, and April turned on Donnie's invention. We got in the vortex to head for my apartment. It was still 7:30 in the morning here, and I decided to make a phone call while April and Carl got ready to search.

"Dad, I need you to help me research a certain person."

* * *

**Not the most exciting thing in the world, but at least there's some action at the beginning of the story. R&R please and thank you!**


	3. More Bad News

**If you think there is lack of excitement, I apologize for that. But I promise, we're getting there. People are still going to be missing right now, and we do meet Karena's dad in this chapter. I'm going to start doing one-shots from other characters' points of view on how they felt when they had an adventure with Karena (i.e. Wilbur when he first met her; Leonardo fighting in Helm's Deep, etc.). See chapter 2 for disclaimer, and enjoy!**

* * *

April and I approached the Los Angeles Central Library, where we were to meet my dad in order for him to help us research about Carl Jackson. Carl, the gold robot Cornelius Robinson invented, stayed at the apartment to try to trace Jackson as well as transfer some stuff to Todayland. Anyway, we found my dad sitting at a desk with his laptop. He smiled as he got off his chair to hug me.

"It's so nice to see you again, Daddy," I said, looking up into his gray eyes. "Thank you for taking time off of work to help us."

"Anything for my only child," my dad replied with a smile. "Besides, a chemist needs time off once in awhile. Who's your friend?"

"This is April O'Neil. April, meet my father, Jonathan Edwards." The two shook hands and smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir," April replied. "My dad's a scientist himself."

"Same to you," my father responded with a smile. "You know, you could fit right in at Los Angeles." April blushed at the comment. My dad had a way to charm strangers who were ladies, which I thought strange because he has been getting gray hairs in his brown hair, his wife had died, and I was all he had left besides his job.

"Let's just get to the research, shall we?" I quickly asked, and the three of us went to the computer.

"Carl Jackson was a student majoring in magic at Indiana University," my dad read as he skimmed through some documents. _There's a major in magic? _"However, he never graduated; he was kicked out for unethical experiments in the laboratory." My dad turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you want to know about this?"

"Let me try something." I had my dad get out of the chair so that I could Google search Carl Jackson arrests, but I found nothing. I turned around to see my dad to answer his question. "My boyfriend and a few close friends of April's have been kidnapped by Carl Jackson. My robot friend has proof of this back at the apartment."

"Boyfriend? Robot friend?" Now my dad was suspicious. "Explain." I had no choice but to tell him about my two adventures inside my television set, only because of a funky remote. I also told my dad...and April, since she didn't know yet, about my one-month relationship with Wilbur Robinson, about how he reminded me so much of my mom. April then explained how she was not from this world, but from the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" television show, and that convinced my dad that my adventures really did happen. However, I did not tell him about my moving to Todayland; I didn't think he was ready to know yet.

We left the library after an hour, and we took a short walk to Starbucks to order frappuchinos. I wondered if there was a coffee shop in Todayland and decided to ask Wilbur and Carl later.

"So this Wilbur boy reminds you of your mother?" My dad interrupted my thoughts, and I smiled.

"You'd be surprised," I answered. "When Mom sang to me before she died, I felt so happy in her arms. When Wilbur sang one of my favorite songs, I felt as though his voice gave me confidence, confidence that I haven't had in years, and a new strength. Outside of that, he's a black belt and he's a fast learner when it comes to learning new things. He doesn't give up to help his family and friends, and he keeps moving forward no matter what. But I like his spark of life more than anything else."

"I would like to meet this boy," my dad replied. I pointed a finger at him and smirked.

"Help me rescue him, and you'll get your chance."

"Who replaced my shy daughter with a spunky one?" my dad asked with a smirk. April and I laughed as we finished our frappuchinos, and we left Starbucks to head to my apartment. When we got there, we were met by a very disturbed Carl. I hastened to introduce the robot to my dad.

"Jonathan, Carl from **Meet the Robinsons**. Carl, Jonathan." The two quickly shook hands and we gathered around the table in the kitchen. "What's going on, Carl?"

"I've got good news and bad news, but tell me what you found out first."

"Jackson majored in magic at Indiana University, but he got kicked out," my dad explained. "That's all we got."

"Well then, the good news is I know where his hideout is and Carl Jackson is, indeed, the Magician," Carl explained. "The bad news is some women named Idrial and Morwen and some guy named Obi-Wan Kenobi are now missing and joined Wilbur and the Turtles at the hideout." I laughed at Carl's mispronunciation of Idrial's name and corrected him, and then I grew serious. These people were friends of mine that I had met two months ago, and I fought alongside them.

"Do you know where they were when they got kidnapped?" April asked.

"The two ladies were fighting in a place called Minas Tirith," Carl replied, mispronouncing Minas Tirith. "Obi-Wan was with Qui-Gon Jinn in Coruscant before the Senate joined together." He also pronounced the Jedi Master's name and Coruscant wrong, and I corrected him on those mistakes.

"Well, let's start in Minas Tirith," I suggested. "Dad, can you stay here and monitor things? If there's a threat, call me with this." I handed to him the remote the Robinsons used to find me along with a headset that I had made, and my dad agreed to the plan. April chose to stay with my dad because she probably would not be welcome during a great war on Middle-Earth wearing her own clothes...or on Coruscant.

"These orcs can be harmful if you aren't carful," I warned Carl. "So be very careful, because they can slice you off with swords and spears. Just concentrated on getting the clues we need; I'll help the group defend you."

"Now you're making me feel uneasy about this," Carl replied with worry, and then he was panicked. "I'm coming with you?!"

"And don't worry about introducing yourself; I'll explain it to them."

I gestured my dad to push the button to open the vortex, and Carl and I were sucked in. Things were not a welcome sight, for we found ourselves battling a Nazgul on the fifth level!


	4. A Game

**There's a little twist in this chapter. Enjoy! I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," "Lord of the Rings," or "Star Wars."**

* * *

I've gotta say this: fighting a Nazgul is even worse than fighting Uruk-Hai; I couldn't find a weak spot anywhere! Off to the side, Carl was trying to look up how to defeat this foul beast.

"Try the head!"

"Can't, Carl!" I yelled back. "I don't even have a sword, plus this thing has nasty breath!" I gasped as the beast was about to scream at me. But instead, it screamed in pain. I turned to my right to see the gentlemen: Berethor of Gondor, Elegost the Dunedain ranger, Hadhod the dwarf, and Eaoden of Rohan, charging for the beast after someone released an arrow. I got out of harm's way since I was NOT in the correct clothing for this type of battle and went over to Carl.

"Where is this hideout anyway?"

"Some big attraction in the Disneyland Resort in your world," Carl replied.

"You're joking! Which one?"

"The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror."

"That kind of makes sense, but why that one?"

"That's the mystery. I don't know." As Carl didn't answer my question, the Nazgul flew away in defeat.

"Are you alright?" Berethor asked, running over to me and Carl with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the rescue." Berethor smiled, but then grew serious again.

"So what are you doing here?" Berethor asked.

"Carl here tells me Idrial and Morwen were kidnapped here," I replied. "We came looking for clues."

"That's right," Eaoden responded. "We were fighting some vicious orcs, and all of a sudden, we heard Morwen screaming. A wizard of magic that was not Gandalf got her unconscious, and he did the same thing to Idrial. We turned at the last second, only to see then disappear into thin air."

"As for the clues, I've got them right here," Elegost chimed in as he, being the ranger, took out what looks like a tube and a needle. "We believe the wizard used this to knock them out."

"These were also used by Jackson," Carl announced after scanning the tubes for DNA. "He does this magic well because I cannot identify the substance."

"Can you describe it?" Hadhod asked.

"It originally can kill anyone within a week, but Jackson modified it so that it can only weaken them, but not kill them."

"Black Breath," Berethor breathed with uneasiness in his voice. "It's a sickness carried out by the Nazgul. There is a cure, but it's very rare."

"At least Idrial and Morwen are somewhat okay," I replied. "I might need you guys later. Can you camp here for now and wait until I come back? Time doesn't change when you go to another dimension. After this mystery is solved, you can take off doing whatever you were doing."

"We will do that, milady," Hadhod responded.

"Even though this is my city and my home, and I am worried about Minas Tirith going to ruins, I will wait," Berethor replied.

"Thank you. Come on, Carl. Let's go to Coruscant."

"How? We don't have a remote," Carl asked, and then I paged my dad to open the vortex. We got in, and we landed in a huge hallway in a huge building. I was already in awe with the design; as a matter of fact, it reminded me of the Robinson house. We walked around in the surprisingly quiet hallway, and we found what looked like a library. We walked towards it, and we found a Jedi Master, deep in meditation. I approached him, for I knew him and I thought he could help us with the situation.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn, it is an honor to meet you here. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." The Jedi Master got up, smiled, and bowed in respect. I bowed in return.

"There's nothing to apologize about," Qui-Gon responded. "You honor me well and you remember me well. What brings you here to Coruscant?"

"I have a couple questions," I replied. "What's the occasion that makes the hallway so quiet?"

"Anakin's test," Qui-Gon answered. "I believe he is the Chosen One to bring balance to the Force. But he has to take a test to determine if he will be trained in the Jedi arts or not. There is also a gathering in the senate about Queen Amidala's situation on Naboo."

"Okay, and my other question was about your padawan, Obi-Wan. I came with my 'droid' Carl to look for clues." I air-quoted the droid part because, well, he is a robot.

"I found this." Qui-Gon handed me a piece of paper, but I couldn't read the writing. So I gave it to Carl to interpret the note. "I read it, and it doesn't make sense to me."

_You seem to not follow directions to stay away from me. So we're going to have a little game. There's a family who's in hiding. But one of the members went away on a 'conference' in a private island to train. A danger was released from that island to his hometown, and the family comes out of hiding to stop this danger._

"We have to guess the movie that describes this," I said. "The answer is **The Incredibles**. But who's he gonna kidnap? Mr. Incredible?"

"Wait, there's more," Carl interrupted to continue reading.

_If you keep guessing the movie correctly, you may find my lair in no time, which is NOT at the Tower of Terror like your robot buddy thought. Guess one movie incorrectly, and it will take you an extra five minutes or movie to find me. And the further the wait, the more likely your boyfriend and the others will be finished off._

"Huh, he must've moved it," Carl thought out loud.

"Was there anything other than the note?" I asked the Jedi Master. "Anything like liquid, dust, food?"

"No, there was nothing else," Qui-Gon responded. "I was having a talk with my apprentice, and Jackson, as your friend calls him, attacked Obi-Wan and defeated him with his magic. Not even the Force could stop him. He was too powerful."

"Can you wait here until I return?" I asked him the same question I asked the men on Middle-Earth.

"I will do so," Qui-Gon replied. "May the Force be with you."

"Thank you." We bowed our good-byes, and I paged my dad to open the vortex to take Carl and me to **The Incredibles**. We landed on a sidewalk in the middle of nowhere, and Carl and I started to walk somewhere to look for clues...in Metroville.

* * *

**If you could R&R this story and the prequels, I would really appreciate it! Thanks! :)**


	5. Metroville

**So sorry about not updating for the past week; I came down with a cold, so I had trouble coming up with ideas for the rest of the story. I also had musical practice all week (despite the snow days), so that took my time away as well. To summarize the story for you guys to remember, it all started with Wilbur's birthday date with his girlfriend Karena. But he got kidnapped the next morning after the Ninja Turtles (2012). Karena, April (2012), and Carl collect clues, leading to more kidnapping-Idrial and Morwen, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now instead of clues, Karena has to solve riddles, the very first one leading her to "The Incredibles." And that's where we are at now :) I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "The Incredibles." Enjoy!**

* * *

Carl and I had to go to the library to find the address of the Parr residence. However, because this world was more like mine than Carl's Utopian one, Carl had to stay in the library and let me know if anything happened. Carl's job was to talk to my dad and April about the clues we found while trying to find the Magician's hideout.

While on the way to the house, I was approached by a girl who was just a tad shorter than me. She had lovely blue eyes and black hair with a tint of blue in it because the sun was shining on it, unlike Wilbur's hair, which had a white tint on his cowlick, and she was wearing an orange shirt with the headband to match and tan khaki pants. She approached me with a smile, but her eyes were full of concern.

"Metroville's a big city, so it's easy to get lost. Where are you heading?"

"The Parr residence," I replied. "I have a question for them."

"Do you wanna come with me?" the girl asked. "I'm Violet Parr."

"Oh!" I was surprised I didn't remember her name...or what she looked like. "I'm Karena Edwards."

"You're beautiful," Violet complimented, and I smiled at it. "So, what did you want to ask my family about?"

"Has there been any suspicious activity in your house lately?" I asked.

"Other than somebody kidnapped my mom yesterday and wrote a note, which the police had no idea what it was about, nothing really. Why do you ask?"

I proceeded to tell Violet, who was suspicious, about where I came from and how I came to be here searching for clues to everybody's disappearances: first Wilbur Robinson, then the Turtles, Idrial and Morwen, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and now Elastigirl, Violet's mom who lived by the name Helen Parr. I figured Vi would believe me since she was a superhero, and she was even willing to help me out with the case!

"I'm in charge since my mom is, as you know, not here, and my dad's at work," Violet explained as we approached her house. "But I can show you the note when I get things settled in."

"How old are you exactly?" I asked the superhero.

"I'm fourteen. I'm graduating middle school in a month. My brother Dash is graduating from grade school." I smiled at her response.

"My boyfriend just turned fourteen in his world, and he's graduating in a week. Anyway, I'm eighteen and due to graduate high school in a week in my world."

"Which one of the captives is your boyfriend?" Violet asked with a smile. I grew shocked.

"How did you know he's not from my world?"

"You just said he turned fourteen in his world. Those last two words gave it away." Violet winked, and I sighed, wishing all this would just be over with.

"Wilbur. We've been dating for a month."

"I'm so sorry for you two," Vi replied somberly. "I'll help in any way I can to get you two back together again. I think it's amazing how people from two different dimensions or worlds get together no matter what dangers lie ahead."

"I'm actually moving to his world after I graduate," I responded. "There's nothing left in my world; my only family I have left is my dad, and I believe my future in my world will only be in ruins, no matter how successful I am. But I don't know what to say to my dad about this."

Violet smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "For now, just relax and work on the mystery."

Vi went off, and I approached the dining room and grabbed a chair. Just as I was about to sit down, Dash, Vi's brother, was right in front of me with an apple in his hand. He gave the apple to me, and I thanked him.

"Do you do this whenever someone new comes over?" I asked the blonde boy.

"Nah, I just ran to Violet, and she told me to bring you an apple. What's your name anyway?"

We exchanged names, and Dash gave me a little more info about how his mother went missing: the Magician had a cloth of chloroform and knocked Helen out unconscious. Violet came back into the room with a piece of paper in her hand and joined us at the table.

"Dad's gonna pick up Jack-Jack, and he's totally fine with me helping you with the case. Here's the note." Vi gave me the note, and I read it.

_Seven foreigners, tall and strong, became a group of friends. Together, they save the world on occasion. One of the friends does not have any special abilities, but yet he can do anything. Another only has wings and a mace, and another has only a ring. The others have special abilities._

"Superheroes," I said. "But I don't remember what this one is." All of a sudden, the telephone rang and Violet went up to answer it.

"Hello? May I ask who this is? Yeah, hold on." Violet turned to me. "It's for you." I walked up to the phone, and I heard Carl talking on the other line.

"Karena, April has some useful information for you."

"Okay, I'll come get you, and we'll be back at the apartment in no time," I replied and hung up. I turned to face Violet and Dash. "I gotta go. I'm needed back home. Thank you for the clues; they helped a lot."

"Happy to help!" Violet replied smiling. "Do you need a lift?"

"It's okay. It's a beautiful day to walk anyway. I'll be back soon, I promise." Then I left the house and walked toward the library to meet Carl.

* * *

**Anyone know what the movie is? Find out in the next chapter, which will be more in depth. :)**


	6. Easier, But Harder

**Hahaha...yeah, sorry for not updating lately. March is a busy month for me, but now that's over. I'm not on spring break yet (I'm a senior in high school), but it's only a week away! Woohoo! Anyway, I was originally going to make this chapter into two, but both were really short...like "Catastrophe!" short. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Ninja Turtles" (2012), or "Justice League."**

* * *

"Splinter found the hideout!" April exclaimed as Carl and I returned to my apartment. "It's at a high school, but he doesn't know which one."

"So he basically did not find the hideout," Jonathan, my dad, grumbled.

"Well, it's better than nothing," I remarked.

"So who was kidnapped from the "Incredibles?" my dad asked.

"Elastigirl. Violet gave me the info behind it."

"Any clues?" Carl asked.

"Another riddle," I replied. "But I don't know this one. I do know it has something to do with superheroes." I handed the note to my dad, and he grinned.

"You used to watch this when you were a young girl," my dad said.

"I did?"

"As a matter of fact, the series inspired you to learn karate."

"Well, what's the series called?" I asked.

"The one with no special abilities, but can do anything is Batman," my dad explained. "The one with wings and a mace came from Thanagar. That was Hawkgirl, or Shayera Hol. The one with the ring was Green Lantern, John Stewart. The Flash was not a foreigner, but he got is incredible speed from an accident. Everyone else was a foreigner...from a different country or planet: Martian Manhunterr from Mars, Superman from Krypton, and Wonder Woman from Themyscira."

"The **Justice League**!" I exclaimed. "I remember now. Wonder Woman was my favorite."

"We should hurry if we're to find the hideout in time," Carl said with worry. "My world is ceasing to exist after awhile."

"Go back to your world and refresh there," I said. "If you go back for even a moment, everything goes back to normal...kind of." I remembered that the only thing that wouldn't be normal would be the absence of Wilbur Robinson.

"That works," Carl replied. "I'll be back."

"I guess I should go too," April said, but I held my hand up.

"You were just there, and I need your help anyway."

"Good point. So where are we going?" I smirked, and I turned to the redhead.

"The Watchtower." I put the headset on and I gestured to my dad to turn on the vortex...with the Justice League theme playing in the background. Unfortunately for me and April, we landed on the ground on our buttoms, which really hurt.

"Whoa! Who are the ladies?" A man in a red superhero suit and a red mask with a lightning bolt on his chest quickly approached us in lightning speed. I figured he was the Flash, and two other figures approached us. One was a man in a blue superhero suit with a big S on his chest and no mask; he was Superman. The other was a woman...a very tall one with what looks like a superhero bathing suit, but it's her outfit with a golden lasso, silver bracelets, and a golden tiara on her black hair; she was Wonder Woman.

"We're not here to fight," I responded.

"We're here to help," April chimed in, smiling.

"We have it all under control here," Wonder Woman said sternly.

"Thanks for your offer," Superman started to say. "But we have..."

"Karena is right." Everyone turned to see a green-skinned man, a Martian, wearing a blue cape. I wondered how he knew my name, but then I remembered that he can read minds. "She has come to help. She is trying to track down Hawkgirl's kidnapper."

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"You just missed it," Flash answered. "Just ten minutes ago, a magician appeared out of thin air and knocked Hawkgirl out cold."

"The other six of us tried to take hiim down, but he was too powerful," J'onn J'onzz finished. "With his powers, the only one of us who could defeat him is Hawkgirl; her mace can disrupt magic, but it's gone with her."

"Well then, he's gonna have luck winning this one," I spoke up. "Electricity is his weakness, proven by a chargeball weapon a month ago. What's Hawkgirl's mace made of? That could be another clue to his weaknesses."

"It's made of nth metal," J'onn answered. "Can you trace it?"

"No, but I'm sure there's a piece of paper somewhere for the next clue."

"You mean this?" Flash sped off and back with another piece of paper, and he started reading it.

_A family of four broke apart and remained hidden for months. The leader in training returns to reunite the family, only to find himself fighting rage. He is captured and taken away by stone, signifying the possible end of the world._

"Man, these riddles just get harder!" I complained.

"Wait," April interrupted. "The hidden family of four sounds familiar; they sound like my friends, but they're already kidnapped."

"Splinter, maybe?" I asked.

"I have been told that the Turtles did fight a stone warrior, but he didn't capture them; they won that fight."

"If the movie the Magician is talking about IS, in fact, the **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**, then it's a different world."

"How can you be sure?" April asked.

"Leonardo's the leader, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And Raphael is known for his rage, am I right?"

April gasped. "Yes! So in that world, Leo fought Raph...literally?"

"He must have." I went to page my dad. "Hey, Dad. Which of the **TMNT** movies is the one when Leo fights Raph and gets captured by stone?"

"It's not the cartoon?" my dad asked through the headset.

"No, the Turtles we know are already kidnapped," I answered. "Besides, the world wasn't ending in that world, according to April."

"Okay...let's see." There was silence for a couple minutes. "The movie is simply called **TMNT**, released in 2007. What's the first sentence?"

_A family of four broke apart and remained hidden for months._

"Leonardo was training to be a better leader in Central America. April O'Neil, who is an adult, by the way, ran into him during an archaeology mission and convinced him to return to New York, which he didn't do until later. Raphael has been stopping crime as the Nightwatcher in black armor, becoming a menace to criminals. Donatello was working in the sewers as an IT tech support for people who have problems with their technology. And Michelangelo worked as Cowabunga Carl, entertaining children at birthday parties." My dad signed after he said all of that info. I smiled at his hard work.

"Can you take me and April there?" I asked my dad, and the vortex opened. I turned to the Justice League, who were already monitoring at their stations, and I waved. We went into the vortex, and we landed in an apartment, but it wasn't mine.


	7. The Plan

**Turning point is here! *I do not own anything related to either of the Ninja Turtles cartoons* Enjoy!**

* * *

A tall man with black hair, black armor, and a black hockey mask was approaching us, and he crossed his arms when he stopped walking.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?"

"I'm Karena, and this is April," I answered, and the man backed up as though he was surprised. He turned toward April, and he took off his hockey mask to look at her closely.

"You don't look like April O'Neil," he remarked.

"I'm actually April O'Neil from another world," April replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me guess: the April O'Neil you know is kidnapped?" I asked. The man had wide eyes at this point, and to my right, three of the Turtles showed up through the window.

"How did you know?" the man asked.

"We came as soon as you called, Casey," said the purple-clad turtle, Donatello. This Donatello sounded a little more mature than the Don I know.

"Uh...what's with the girls?" the orange-clad, Michelangelo asked as the Turtles turned to look at us.

"We're here to help with the case of April's disappearance," I answered. "As a matter of fact, I'm trying to track down the kidnapper, who is in fact related to the case _I'm_ working on."

"Someone you know is kidnapped too?" the red-clad, Raphael, asked. He was pretty quiet until now.

"Yes, but not from where I'm from; my boyfriend and other friends from other worlds have been kidnapped as well."

"You know where April went?" the man called Casey asked.

"No, but we're trying our best to find his hideout," I replied. "The only clues we've been getting lately were pieces of paper with a riddle on it."

"This?" Donatello asked as he walked from a table with a piece of paper.

"Yep. Is there something written on it?" April asked. Donatello proceeded to read what was written on the slip.

_A girl lost her mother at a young age, and she was in grief for years. She is now a young lady in high school, and she stole a remote, determined to rule the world one day. The owner of the remote fought her twice, but he was defeated both times: the first time by the girl, and the second time by her boyfriend. With only seconds to spare, her world will cease to exist._

I growled while Donatello read the note. "This is no movie. The Magician totally messed the story up."

"What are you talking about?" Raphael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I _am_ the girl, but I didn't steal the remote; the Magician lost it. I found it while setting up my television set, and I didn't expect to get warped into a movie two months ago. I do not want to rule the world; if I did, it would be for the good of the people."

"So what does the last part mean?" Michelangelo asked.

"His hideout is in my world," I replied. "But which high school is he located at?"

"Karena," my ear buzzed with my dad's voice. "Jackson's at your high school. But be careful coming back; things are going crazy here."

"Expect a lot of company," I replied. "I'll tell you what the plan is here in a moment." Then I turned toward Casey and the three Turtles, Leonardo being absent, and I smiled. "Ready to kick some butt?"

Raphael was very eager to go, as was Michelangelo, who offered to take the van with us. I thought it was a good idea, considering I was going to be bringing TONS of people with me. Casey put on his game face, and Donatello put his duffle bag over his shoulder. We all walked out of the apartment and got in the van...the Cowabunga Carl Van to be exact. I looked in, and it was a mess! Then I realized not only that the van was messy, but if the Turtles go to all the movies with me, then their world, along with Leonardo, would vanish.

"On second thought," I spoke. "We're going to split up. Not everyone is going to fit in the van with all the pizza boxes in here. The Turtles will transport to **Star Wars** and the **Incredibles**. April will go to her home world and the **Justice League**. I'll go to **Lord of the Rings** and **Meet the Robinsons**. I'll summon all of you once we got our allies, and we'll all transport to Theodore Roosevelt High School back in my world. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah," Michelangelo responded. "Who are we getting?"

"The Turtles will meet Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn in the library; they will blend in easily with the populace because they're all aliens. Casey will meet the Parr family-Invisigirl, the Dash, and Mr. Incredible-with the exception of Elastigirl at their house; the Turtles can NOT be seen in that world, so you guys can hide in the shadows." I turned to April. "You grab Master Splinter and anyone else you can find, then meet the Justice League. If anyone asks who in particular, I believe Batman, Wonder Woman, and or Superman are best for the job." I paused.

"Who are you going to get?" Casey asked, and I turned to face him.

"I'm getting a Gondorian, a Dunedain ranger, a Rohirrim warrior, and a dwarf as well as Mr. and Mrs. Robinson. Any other questions?"

"How are we going to be in touch?" Raphael asked.

"Here," I handed Donatello and April ear buds, and I put one in my ear. "We'll communicate with these. I'll push the button on the remote when you're ready."

"Leo usually figures out everyone's weaknesses very well," Donatello chimed in. "Do you know anything that might help us free the captives?" I turned toward the purple-clad.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi, so if he is bound by a strong force, he's stuck with no way out. Helen, or Elastigirl, has pretty much the same thing unless the bounding is very light; she can stretch."

"The Turtles in my world are similar to you guys: Raph doesn't think before acting, Don does not simplify things, Mikey is distracted easily, and Leo is not very good at trusting his instincts as a leader yet," April chimed in. "But no matter what, they have the same skills and will not be able to escape if bound. Hawkgirl doesn't have powers, so same thing with her."

"Okay, explain all of this in American," Casey requested.

"All of the captives except for Obi-Wan and Elastigirl will be bound the same way; they won't be able to move their hands or feet. Obi-Wan can use the Force...kind of like telekinesis, and Elastigirl can stretch. So their chains are special, I believe."

"That's good enough for me," Donatello replied with a smile. "I'll get to work on the keys for those...oh wait. Can you take a picture of the locks and give them to me?"

"I'll do that when we get there," April replied.

"Let's go," Casey said with a smirk, and I pushed the three buttons on the remote. We all went our separate ways until we would meet again in Los Angeles: The Turtles in the van were first, then April, and finally me. The Magician was going to pay for hurting my friends, especially the guy I like.

* * *

**I may think about doing one-shots for each of the characters; the next chapter will not be about the characters' journeys through the vortex, but the next chapter should be exciting.**


	8. Distractions, Rage, and Hope

**I realized I made an error in the last chapter, but I wasn't sure where to fit this part in, so I'm going to include it here. In the journey from "The Incredibles" to "TMNT", Karena does not have the remote with her; her dad has it. When I wrote the last chapter, the end of it said that Karena was in possession of the remote without any clues on how she got it. Well, while she thought up the plan, she went back into her world, and she asked her dad for the remote since she is the only one who knows how to work three different vortexes at a time. I deeply apologize for that error.**

**Anyway, this chapter is huge, and I tried my best at writing this one. I apologize if the fight was not well in depth; again, this is in Karena's point of view, and she wasn't too involved in the distraction. I do not own anything related to the 2012 or 2007 Ninja Turtles, "Meet the Robinsons," "Star Wars," "Lord of the Rings," "Justice League," or the "Incredibles." I also do not own anything related to the song "Skyfall." Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm glad to see all the gang here," my dad said as he approached me and my group: Berethor, Elegost, Hadhod, Eaoden, Cornelius, and Franny.

"What did you find out?" I asked. "And are the other two groups here yet?"

"April and the 2007 Turtles are on their way," my dad replied. "And not all the prisoners are in the same room. They're scattered. The 2012 Turtles are in the classroom you took Biology 1 in. Wilbur was in the same room at first, but he's now in the boiler room. Idrial and Morwen are in the gymnasium. Obi-Wan and Elastigirl are in the chemistry lab. Hawkgirl is with the 2012 Turtles, and the blonde April O'Neil is with Wilbur."

"How did you find all this out?" Berethor asked with a grim look on his face.

"Jackson must've been busy because I went into his surveillance computer, and there were pictures of everyone in their locations. April was just put in chains when I checked, so I had to hustle out as quickly as I could."

"Where is his computer at?" Cornelius Robinson asked. "Maybe I can try to get information on what Jackson is planning."

"It's in the library, which is on the second floor," my dad answered. "But you're going to need a distraction to get there."

"We'll give you one," replied Casey Jones as he and his group: Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Mr. Incredible, Invisigirl, Dash, and Qui-Gon Jinn, joined in. "My group is ready to go."

"Good," I responded. "Now we just need April and her group."

"We'll get the distraction going," Raphael said with a smirk.

"Wait!" All of us turned to see the redhead April, Splinter, and Wonder Woman running toward us...from the school.

"I took pictures of all the locks on the captives," April said to Donatello and handed him her T-phone.

"This is so cool!" Donatello exclaimed as he looked at the pictures. "Who invented this?"

"Your 2012 self," April answered with a wink.

"I'll try to see what I can do," Donatello responded with a smile, and he rushed back to the Cowabunga Carl van.

"Okay, so how will we know when to go?" Franny asked.

"Michelangelo will signal you when Jackson is distracted," Qui-Gon replied, and he, Raphael, and the Parr family left...except for Violet, who walked over to me.

"So once we get inside, what do we do?" Violet asked.

"For now, try to find Jackson," I answered. "Donatello's working on the keys, so we'll just have to wait until he finishes those to free the prisoners."

"But who will free who?" Eaoden asked.

"I'll free everybody," I responded. "When we get inside, try to trap the Magician so that he doesn't escape." I turned to April. "Is there any chance you can go back and get the cell Donnie was building?"

"You got it!" April answered with enthusiasm. I pushed a button to get April and Splinter back to their world.

"So, what now?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Come on, dudes!" We all turned to see Michelangelo waving at us. That was the signal to show that the distraction was in place. We all ran toward the main doors to meet the orange-clad 2007 turtle, and we all stopped when a whole line of characters got in our way.

"Uh-oh," I spoke up, afraid.

"This was not supposed to happen," Michelangelo said.

"Dad, do you know who these are?" I asked.

"By golly!" my dad, Jonathan, exclaimed. "They are the villains of the seven movies: the Bowler Hat Guy and Doris from **Meet the Robinsons**, the Shredder from **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**, the Witch King from **The Third Age**, Darth Maul from **The Phantom Menace**, Syndrome from **The Incredibles**, Morgaine Le Fey from **Justice League**, and the Stone Generals from **TMNT**. Only...the Magician isn't here. What could have happened to him?"

"I guess we'll need another distraction," I said. "I'll find the Magician. It is my fight after all."

"I'll go with you," my dad stepped up. "I don't know anything about fighting."

"Very well," I replied. "The rest of you, do your jobs until Donatello comes in with the keys."

"What jobs?" Wonder Woman asked with stubbornness in her voice.

"Defeating your respective foes!" I replied as my dad and I ran to look for the Magician in the senior hallway. We ran for about three minutes until we heard a scream. Fear struck me as I heard the scream; it sounded too familiar!

"This way, Daddy!" We turned left and ran toward the boiler room. It took us another five minutes to reach the room when we heard another voice.

"Your girlfriend just won't give up to rule the world, wouldn't she?"

When I entered the room, I was horrified by what I saw: the Magician was using his magic to torture Wilbur! The teenage boy was screaming in pain, something I would not like to hear from my best friend, and Jackson was grinning as evil as he possibly could. I clenched my fists and I ran toward my foe with rage.

"Karena, no!" my dad yelled, but I didn't pay attention to him.

"Get your magic off my boyfriend!" I screamed as I karate-kicked the Magician. Wilbur was unconscious when he stopped screaming, and Jackson stirred up with his hand on his head.

"Donatello, how are you doing with the keys?" I asked into the headset, panicked.

"Got em all!" Donatello replied. "Except for Obi-Wan's and Elastigirl's. I believe theirs have to be shut down electronically."

"Okay, tell Franny and Cornelius to try those locks," I told him. "Then free the prisoners in the other rooms and come to the boiler room. I need help."

"How dare you?!" Jackson yelled, and he charged toward me. I was so glad I had peripheral vision, and I dodged his attack. Again, the Magician used his magic to fight me, and I had to use my fists and feet. I was getting tired after five minutes, but I was determined not to give up.

"Karena!" I turned to the blonde April, who was stuck in chains. "Grab my katana. It may help."

"Where is it?" I asked, striking another punch into the Magician's stomach.

"On my back," April replied, and I rushed over to her side. I grabbed her sword, and while unsheathing it, I sliced Jackson's staff in half.

"No!" the Magician yelled in disbelief.

"Attention everyone!" Cornelius Robinson said via intercom. "The villains are illusions. I repeat, the villains are illusions. When you're done, meet Karena in the boiler room. She's in trouble."

Just as the Father of the Future finished talking, Donatello entered the room with the keys for April and Wilbur's locks.

"Thanks a million, Don," blonde April said as Donatello unlocked her chains. He walked over to Wilbur, but he had a look of concern on his face. I also noticed a difference about Wilbur: he was very still and a little pale. Donatello looked Wilbur over before unlocking his chains, and he had a grim look on his face.

"His pulse is faint. I don't know if he'll make it or not, but I'll try my best."

"Ha! That's impossible!" the Magician cackled. "Robinson won't make it alive after all the torture I've done to him." I looked around, and an idea struck me.

"I'll be back." I pushed a button to take me to Wilbur's room in Todayland. I browsed around his room, and it took me a while to find his charge ball glove. I found it along the wall next to his charge ball set. I retrieved it, and I returned back to the boiler room. Just as I got to Wilbur's side, Donatello got up with a frown.

"I've done all I could," he said. "I'm so sorry, Karena." I couldn't believe it; my mother was already gone, and now my boyfriend was gone as well. We had only been together for one month, and our relationship ended a day after his birthday. I knelt down, and I held Wilbur in my arms, his head in my right elbow. I placed my left hand on his face...his soft, pale face, and I ran my hand down to his chest. I closed my eyes, and I started to sing.

**_This is the end._**

**_I've drowned and dreamt this moment._**

**_So overdue I owe them._**

**_Swept away I'm stolen._**

**_Let the sky fall_**

**_When it crumbles._**

**_We will stand tall,_**

**_Face it all together._**

**_Let the sky fall_**

**_When it crumbles._**

**_We will stand tall,_**

**_Face it all together_**

**_At skyfall._**

I started to let out the tears I had been holding back, and they all fell on Wilbur's face. Never did I know that a tear landed on the charge ball glove I was wearing on my right hand, and the glove released a charge.

_**Where you go I go.**_

_**What you see I see.**_

_**I know I'd never be me without the security**_

_**Of your loving arms, keeping me from harm.**_

_**Put your hand in my hand, and we'll stand.**_

_**Let the sky fall**_

_**When it crumbles.**_

_**We will stand tall**_

_**Face it all together.**_

_**Let the sky fall**_

_**When it crumbles.**_

_**We will stand tall**_

_**Face it all together**_

_**At skyfall.**_

I continued to cry, with everyone, including the now-free prisoners, looking on, not noticing the igniting charge. I felt a hand on my left cheek, and I heard a voice.

"Karena, babe, what's the matter?"

"He's gone, he's gone, HE'S GONE!" I replied loudly. "Wilbur was a person in my life who represented hope, and I've just lost him!"

"Calm down, babe. You didn't lose me."

"Don't say I didn't lose you, Wilbur!" I shouted with tears. "Don't you dare say-" I froze, and I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. My boyfriend's brown eyes were open!

"Karena," Wilbur spoke. "I'm fine. You saved me. And by the way, your singing is so beautiful."

My tears of grief turned to tears of joy as I laughed; Wilbur Robinson was alive! I felt Wilbur hugging me with his arms around my neck as I still held him in my arms. The raven-haired teenage boy smiled at me, and I was still laughing. We pulled into a one-minute kiss with applause in the background. As we broke the kiss, we heard cackling.

"True love is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" asked Jackson evilly.

"Excuse me, I need to take care of some business," Wilbur said as he tried to get off my arms.

"Will, you're weak," I replied, and I was interrupted by a kiss.

"Wish me luck," Wilbur responded. I set him back down, and I was shocked at what he did next: he grabbed his charge ball glove out of my hand, and he angrily released a charge at the Magician. Jackson was well in pain as the redhead April and Splinter returned with Donnie's cell.

"How **DARE** you!" Wilbur exclaimed with anger in his voice. "Do you **REALLY** think that you can have revenge on **MY **girlfriend by capturing and killing **ME**?!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hawkgirl take out her mace...I did not know why at first. The Magician prepared to fire a bolt at Wilbur, but Hawkgirl blocked the bolt that was aiming at Wilbur with a yell, and the bolt went back to the Magician's hand.

"Because of what you intend to do," Wilbur continued with rage. "The pain I will be bringing to you will hurt **EVEN MORE **than last time." Wilbur took in deep breaths, and he fired what sounded like the most damaging charge I've ever heard. Donatello checked Jackson's pulse after Jackson was knocked out, and he declared that Jackson was very shocked, but alive.

"Hey Wilbur," Donnie asked as he took out his wrench. "Wanna help me finish this cell? Your charge ball glove may be the answer to the completion of my project." My boyfriend couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

**So, I only have a few chapters left. I probably won't be doing one-shots of the battle itself, but I will do one-shots of Wilbur's experiences in his 'prison cell' as well as the Turtles' experiences. Thanks for reading it up to this point! I really appreciate it :)**


	9. Saying Good-Bye

**Well, I'm getting there; only two chapters left after this one. I apologize if the first part of this chapter seems a little vague; the second half, on the other hand, is more in depth. So here it is! See Chapter 8 for disclaimer.**

* * *

"All done!"

"We did it, Don!" Wilbur and Donnie high-fived (or high-threed) each other after they finally finished the electric cell especially made for Carl Jackson.

"Alright, where is Jackson?" Some Los Angeles policemen came in with handcuffs in their hands. I looked around, and everyone hid except for Wilbur, who was standing next to me.

"He's right here, officer," I answered, revealing Jackson from behind me. What surprised me was that the officers were shocked to see me.

"Miss Edwards? Jonathan? What are you doing here?"

"Jackson tried to rule the world using this remote," I explained, holding up the remote. "But instead, it got me into my television set. He tried to stop me three times, and he almost killed my boyfriend in the process."

"Well done, Miss Edwards," replied the officer. "The whole country's been looking for Jackson for years."

The police left the school with Jackson in his electric cell. Everyone came out of their hiding spots and approached me with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for saving us, Karena," Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he approached me.

"We owe you one," Hawkgirl chimed in. "And your boyfriend is quite the fighter."

"Don't worry about it," I replied. I walked over to Donnie and I hugged him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"We are now, thanks to you and April," Donnie replied.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Karena," Leo chimed in.

"No big," I said smiling, and then my smile turned grim. "Donnie, that invention you used to get to my dimension...you have to destroy it."

"What?" Mikey asked, shocked.

"But what if we need you?" Donnie asked.

"You won't need me," I replied. "Jackson is gone for good this time. He's finally been caught after all these years. If you keep the device, there will never be peace in our worlds. I'm going to destroy this remote for good when I move since Jackson's magic is finally destroyed." I turned to my boyfriend. "Will you help me?" My dad then approached Wilbur, and he smiled.

"You're the guy Karena was talking about, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Wilbur replied. "We've been dating for a month."

"Hey, Daddy," I spoke up. "There's been something I've been needing to tell you before you talk with my boyfriend." We left the boiler room and stepped out into the senior hallway.

"So what's up, Karena?" my dad asked.

"Well, remember back at Christmastime when I said I didn't know what I wanted to do after I graduate?"

"Yeah," my dad replied. "Now you know?"

"I'm moving to Todayland after graduation."

"Well, that's great, hon-wait what?"

"I'll be attending Todayland University."

"That's not on the map," my dad responded.

"Dad, I'm serious. You're the only person I have left in this world. This planet will not survive with all the trash going on...possibly like an alternate future I've experienced. In Todayland, there is hope in the world. The future has arrived." I turned my face toward Wilbur, and I smiled. "I started dating this boy because he and his family represent hope. He is everything I could ever have that I couldn't have in this world." My dad looked at me, then Wilbur, and back at me. Then he smiled.

"Will you benefit well in the future with this boy?" my dad asked. I walked over to my boyfriend where we hugged each other.

"Yes," I said, smiling.

"What's your name again?" my dad asked the boy.

"Name's Wilbur Robinson! How can I help?"

"Can I talk with you for a few minutes?" my dad asked with a smile.

"Sure, Mr. Edwards."

"Just call me Jonathan." My dad and my boyfriend walked down the hallway as they talked, and I walked back into the boiler room.

"Your worlds will now be in peace," I said, smiling at the foreigners. They applauded with happiness, and I hugged each representative of their respected worlds. They all thanked me for my bravery, but I shook my head.

"No; thank _you_ for hanging on and giving me hope. You have taught me more than I ever would." I paused, and Wilbur and my dad walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Karena, your boyfriend is very promising and very noble. May you two benefit from your relationship together."

Wilbur and I got more applause from our friends as we hugged each other excitedly. Wilbur took my hand in his as the applause winded down.

"Good luck in your worlds," my father said to our friends. "And Karena, good luck in Todayland."

"Thank you, Dad," I replied. "But I'm not leaving until next Saturday." I pushed a button on the remote, and the 2007 Turtles waved good-bye before entering the vortex. I shook hands with Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman before they went back. Violet then approached me and hugged me.

"Thank you for helping my mom. You have earned our gratitude."

"You are a true superhero," Elastigirl said smiling. The Parr family then went into the vortex to their world. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed, and the valiant group of warriors from Middle-Earth shook hands with me and my dad.

"Our friendship rocked!" Mikey exclaimed, but then cried. "I don't want it to end!"

"We have to, Mikey," Donnie explained. "Our worlds won't be at peace if we continue to see each other. The remote has to be destroyed; otherwise Jackson will come back."

"Thank you for helping us," Leo said. "I guess we're even."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I've saved your butts three times now," I said with a wink. "Hey, April! Thank you for helping me with the case. I wish I could reward you with something."

"It's not necessary," April replied. "My friends' freedom is enough. Good luck in college." April and her friends went into the vortex and disappeared. There was only Wilbur and his parents left, and I felt something had to be done.

"Hey, Wilbur, dress in black and meet me at my apartment. I have to show you something."

Wilbur showed up at my apartment ten minutes after I got back to it. To my surprise, his parents also showed up, dressed in black. Nodding to each other that we were ready to go, I lead the Robinsons out of the apartment to the outdoors, where my father was waiting. We all started to walk, with me and my dad in front, and after ten minutes, we reached the cemetery. From the gate, I lead the Robinson family to an important grave.

"What is this?" Cornelius asked as we came to a stop.

"Oh my..." Franny gasped.

"My mother's grave," I responded. "She has been buried here for eleven years." Wilbur walked forward and kneeled in front of the tombstone, and he started to read the epitaph imprinted on it.

**_Evelyn Joan Edwards, born on August 14th, 1968 and died on May 1st, 2002. She was a very spirited woman, and she was a great wife and mother. She loved her job as a musician, and she especially loved singing to her only daughter. Now God has given her a home in heaven, and He is watching over her husband and daughter. Rest in peace, dear Eve, and may we see you again with blessings._**

As Wilbur read the epitaph, Franny cried, and Cornelius hugged her. I started to cry myself, wondering what would be happening now if the drunk driving accident had never happened. Both my dad and my boyfriend placed hands on my shoulders, and I crossed my arms to touch their hands.

"Your mother was the most beautiful jewel in the family," my dad said.

"She taught you the most important thing in life: love," Wilbur added to my dad's statement. There was silence for a couple minutes before Wilbur spoke again. "I have a confession to make." I turned around to look at the teenager. "When I didn't exist, my body reformed in heaven, and I met your mother."

I laughed weakly at his statement, thinking that he was joking. But when I saw he wasn't laughing, it was no joke. Wilbur kept a straight face.

"She told me about what you have gone through after she died. You weren't completely healed...and she told me to help you as you helped me. I wanna help you, Karena. I want to be the person you tell your problems to. I want to be the person who hugs you every time you're sad. And I want to be the person who will never give up to make you happy."

"Oh, Wilbur..." I hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. I could feel his hand rubbing my back as his parents and my dad joined in the hug.

"You'll never be alone, my dear Karena," Wilbur whispered into my ear. I continued to cry, but I started to have hope again as I tightly hugged my best friend.


	10. Memories

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for keeping the suspense going the past week or so! I was so busy, and I ran out of ideas for this chapter, so I wrote most of it during school hours (as a matter of fact, I'm typing it during school hours right now because I have no homework!). I hope this chapter will be a fun one to read.**

**I should mention that this chapter takes place a week later. I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons", but I do own my OC's Karena and Jonathan (her father). Enjoy!**

* * *

My dad and I arrived at the Robinson house three hours before Wilbur's graduation ceremony, and we were greeted by a huge group hug from the whole Robinson family.

"Thank you for rescuing my little buddy," Carl said with joy.

"You are definitely a Robinson at heart," Bud commented.

"One of a kind!" Billie chimed in.

"Thank you, thank you everyone," I replied with laughter.

"We have something to show you," Franny said as she walked in with a dressed-up Wilbur. "We all think you two will love it."

My dad and I followed the family outside to the backyard, and we stopped when the entire Robinson family turned to face us.

"Jonathan and Karena Edwards," Lucille started.

"It is our honor to present to you..." Tallulah continued.

"Karena's Hope!" Laszlo finished, and everyone separated to stand aside. I gasped at the sight in front of me; it was a garden! I could see lilies and sunflowers and tulips as well as tomatoes and grapevines and cucumbers growing in the garden as I walked forward. There were all sorts of flowers growing in the gardens, and my dad had his mouth open the whole time. We continued to walk until we approached a twig with a sign that said "The Evelyn Tree."

"It will be a cherry tree once it grows to full size," Wilbur said. "So what do you think?"

"Ohmygosh I love it!" I exclaimed, looking back at my boyfriend.

"This is perfect," my dad responded. "Eve had always wanted a garden, but we lived in an apartment."

"And Mom loved cherries," I said smiling. "Oh, she would love it if she was here."

"I think she already knows," Wilbur replied, looking up to the sky.

"And this is yours, Karena," Laszlo said. "It was Franny's idea after Wilbur told her the story."

"This is _all_ mine?!" I exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Come on over anytime to tend to it," said the raven-haired boy. "I got you started a couple weeks ago."

"Wilbur Robinson, a gardener?" I asked jokingly.

"Gotta do something while grounded," Wilbur answered, turning red.

"Well, we're going to...get dressed for the graduation ceremony," Franny announced with hesitation, and the whole family except for Wilbur left for the house.

"I'm gonna talk to Cornelius," my dad said. "I'll see you later." He left for the house as well, leaving me and Wilbur alone. We stared for about a couple minutes before walking toward each other. We united in front of where the cherry tree was going to be at. I looked into my boyfriend's eyes, and I smiled.

"How did you guys do it?" I asked.

"Laszlo was the organizer, and Tallulah and I planted the flowers and food where he wanted them to go. As for the cherry tree, my mom and I planted it together, and we decided to name it after your mom." Wilbur then smiled, and he placed a hand on my cheek. "The tree should take about 2-9 years to grow."

"I so want my wedding pictures to be taken here," I said in awe. "I've always loved the blossoms on cherry trees. When I was little, my parents would always take me to Washington, D.C. We would take walks everyday, and my mom and I would stop to smell the flowers."

"My parents would do that too," Wilbur replied. "But it rarely happens now because my dad is so busy with his work."

"Are there any cherry trees in Todayland?" I asked.

"This one's the only one."

"So I do have a question that has nothing to do with cherry trees," I said, changing the subject. "How did Canada turn into North Montana? Is that where we're at now?"

"Yes, this is North Montana," Wilbur replied with a laugh. "Some people in Alberta and Saskatchewan wanted to join the United States. So the president back in 2018 decided that half of Alberta and half of Saskatchewan would form North Montana, the 51st state."

"And you know this, how?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. _The time machine?_

"One: time travel, and two: history class." _Eh, close enough._

"So where did that star go on the flag?" I asked.

"They had to redesign the flag, so they created a star in the blue box, 10 for each point with one star in the middle, totalling it up to 51 stars...or states. The stripes stayed the same because they represented the original 13 colonies."

"This is a very interesting history lesson here," I replied.

"Dinnertime, lovebirds!" Wilbur and I turned around to see Tallulah skating towards us.

"I'm gonna...change clothes," Wilbur said with hesitation. "I'll meet you there." Wilbur ran toward the house, leaving me and Tallulah in the garden.

"So, do you skate?" Tallulah asked, and she pulled out a pair of roller skates in the form of tennis shoes. I smiled, and I took the skates.

"I love to skate," I replied while changing my shoes. "But do these work in grass?"

"Oh, totally!" Tallulah answered with enthusiasm. "Cornelius, my cousin, found a way to have fun with exercise anywhere, no matter if you're inside or outside." She paused as I stood back up. "You know, we need to get you a new hat."

"Just as long as it's _not_ full of fruit," I said, remembering the disturbing hat Lewis wore a month ago when he came here. We started to skate back toward the house.

"So what design would you like on your new hat?" Tallulah asked.

"You know what?" I replied with a smirk. "Surprise me."

"You got it, girl!" Tallulah exclaimed as we approached our seats in the dining room. As I reached my seat, my dad, who would be sitting next to me and Art, gave me a confused look.

"Since when do you roller-skate in the house?" my dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My sis does it all the time!" Laszlo replied, flying above us.

"This is one weird family," my dad said.

"And we're proud of it!" Wilbur replied, taking his seat next to me and his mom.

"Honey," Franny asked with an eyebrow raised. "Why aren't you in your suit?"

"Mom, there is _no way_ I am wearing a suit when there's a food fight," Wilbur answered with a stern face.

"Food fight?" my dad asked with uneasiness. "Oh geez..." I placed a hand on my dad's shoulder.

"Whenever you hang out with the Robinsons," I told him. "A food fight is a lot of fun."

"Here we go, ladies and gentlemen," Carl announced. "Dinner is served!" And all the mini-Carls popped out with plates of meatloaf and placed them in front of us.

"Good thing I made a few extra chairs," Cornelius said. "I wouldn't want you two to stand up."

"We want you to feel at home," Carl chimed in. "Especially on the night of Wilbur's graduation."

"So you guys have meatloaf on Thursdays?" I asked the family.

"Yup," the raven-haired teenager replied. "Meatloaf is on Thursdays; spaghetti on Fridays; pizza on Saturdays; anything on Sundays; steak and potatoes on Mondays; tacos on Tuesday; and chicken and rice on Wednesdays."

"What about lunch?" my dad asked with interest.

"Anything you wish," Art answered. "Then again, I'm delivering pizzas during the time."

"I teach my frogs new music," Franny replied, and all the Robinsons started to chime in their activities.

"I'm hard at work at Robinson Industries."

"I improve my meatball cannon!"

"I invent my fireproof pants!"

"I bake cookies!"

"I paint a picture!"

"I make hats!"

"I operate my toy train!"

"And I'm in school," Wilbur said, then he sighed. "I'm so glad I'm done for the summer."

"You guys must be real busy here," my dad responded.

"And we're proud of it!" Bud exclaimed.

"Okay, who made this meatloaf?" I asked.

"I did, Miss Karena," Carl answered.

"Oh, just call me Karena," I replied. "The meatloaf's _awesome_!" And just as I said that, I got hit in the head with a meatball. I knew where the meatball came from, and I gave a certain person a glare.

"Ha! You won't get away that easily with your meatballs." I threw the meatball at Gaston, but then I felt some potatoes hit my ponytail. I turned to see who threw those, and I gave Franny and Cornelius a glare.

"Wasn't us," Cornelius said with a smile and both his hands up...and Franny threw her peas at him. "Now that's not nice, honey!" I noticed that Wilbur wasn't in his seat, and I figured it was him who threw the potatoes. I looked under the table, and there he was with an 'I didn't do it' grin.

"Oh, no you don't, Robinson!" I yelled, throwing some peas at my boyfriend. I then shot back up the table, and now the whole family was in a food fight.

"Get back here, missy!" I heard my boyfriend yell as he came back to the table and grabbed his peas. He started tossing them not only to me, but his family and my dad as well. My dad, however, didn't seem fazed by it.

"This is weird on so many levels," he muttered as Art threw his meatloaf at him. My dad then grew a big smirk on his face and tossed his meatloaf at Art, but it hit Laszlo instead.

Soon enough, all of us were covered in meatloaf, peas, and potatoes as we headed back to our seats. I wondered if we eat what was thrown to us; I found my answer when Carl 'vacuumed' the food off our clothes and put if back on the plates. I still had my meatloaf, but I gained an awful lot of potatoes.

"So, do we do this with dessert, too?" my dad asked. "Because I actually had a lot of fun with this fight."

"It depends," Wilbur answered. "If it's not exciting, then yes, we fight with dessert."

"Oh, Karena," Cornelius spoke up, and I turned my head toward his voice. "You have been accepted into Todayland University. Franny and I will give you a tour at a later date."

"Oh thank you!" I exclaimed. "How would payment work, exactly?"

"We'll get you started," Cornelius answered. "Then you can go from there."

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter's needs," my dad chimed in.

"When your daughter asked us to help her find an apartment," Franny responded. "How could we refuse? And Cornelius offered to help with the payment."

"We may be billionaires," the Father of the Future said. "But we always see to it that everyone has what they need."

"So how did you get into the business?" my dad asked.

"Well, it all started out when I was an orphan..."

All of us listened to Cornelius Robinson's story about his youth while finishing our meals, anxious and excited about the upcoming hour.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333

We all sat on the bleachers in the gymnasium at Todayland High School, anxiously waiting for Wilbur to appear among the graduates of Tomorrowland Elementary School's Class of 2037. I sat next to my dad and Franny Robinson, who graduated from the same school years ago, but it was called Joyce Williams Elementary School back then.

"What year did you graduate, Franny?" I asked the raven-haired woman.

"I was in the Class of 2009," Franny answered.

"And I was in the class of 2008," Cornelius chimed in. "I graduated 8th grade a year early and then completed high school and college by the time I turned 14."

"Fourteen?!" my dad exclaimed.

"Would this be getting a bachelor's graduated, or getting a Ph.D. graduated?" I asked the Father of the Future.

"Master's degree, actually," Cornelius answered. "I got my Ph.D. a year later."

"What was your field?" I asked.

"Physics and chemistry," Cornelius replied.

"Here he comes!" Tallulah exclaimed as we all turned toward the stage to see Wilbur Robinson walking on the floor with a black graduation robe, but no cap as his cowlick shined with the light on his hair. He had a proud smile on his face, and he waved to us before turning at the back of the gym and back toward his seat. I still find it hard to believe I'll be graduating from high school tomorrow in my world as the principal started the introduction of the ceremony. He talked about how the past turned into today and the students' lives as small children toward being teenagers and all that jazz.

He went on to introduce the honor roll, high honor roll, and board scholar students. Franny and Cornelius stood up when their son was called up to the stage as an honor roll student, to my surprise.

"What grade did he get the worst?" I asked Franny.

"He was never that big into math," Franny answered. "Like his dad, he does well with science, and like me, English."

"He also loves history," Cornelius chimed in. "Maybe that's why he takes the time machine."

We stopped taling to listen to the choir sing _For Good_. I clapped my hadns together with glee...quietly, because I loved this song from the musical **Wicked**. The choir sang so well with the melodies and harmonies combined together. I honestly thought they sounded better than my choir; I'm one of the few people in my choir who actually sing their hearts out. We clapped as the song ended, and I looked over to see Franny clapping dreamily with a smile on her face.

"I sang this song for my graduation as well," Franny said. "I was the soloist in the beginning."

"Why don't you teach music at school?" I asked her.

"Someone's gotta take care of her child," the woman answered. "Plus, teaching frogs music is good enough for me until Wilbur graduates high school."

I smiled at Franny's answer as I got up to sit next to Tallulah as I had a question for her.

"Are you and Laszlo in college, or...how old are you?" I asked.

"We're getting our bachelor's degrees next year," Tallulah answered.

"So you're...21-ish?"

"Yep! We turn 22 September 8th."

All of a sudden we heard the "Pirates of the Caribbean" theme, and I moved back to my spot next to Franny and my dad. I turned my head toward the band, and I found Wilbur playing his saxophone.

"Saxophone? I thought he plays trumpet."

"I'm teaching him how to play trumpet," Franny replied. "The band teacher here taught him how to play sax."

"You're just teaching your son a lot of things, aren't ya?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh goodness, all of us teach Wilbur something," said his mother as the song ended.

"Shh!" Laszlo exclaimed quietly. "The diplomas are being handed out."

All of us listened, one by one, to all the student's names being called out. There were 240 students altogether, and we had to wait until about row 12 to listen for my boyfriend's name. Just as Wilbur walked out of his row to be prepared for his name being called, his mom sniffed and wiped a tear.

"Wilbur James Cornelius Robinson." My mouth was wide open when I heard his name, and I chuckled a little bit.

"Okay, I know where Cornelius comes from, but where did James come from?"

"I've always liked the name," Franny answered. "And to add a little genius in here, we added Cornelius to it."

"And we give you Tomorrowland's Class of 2037!" And the audience was at an uproar as the recessional started to play. After all the graduates left the floor, we started to get out of the bleachers to greet Wilbur. Just as we reached the floor, Wilbur ran toward us and he excitedly hugged his parents with tears in his eyes. He broke the hug and came over to me. He had a huge grin on his face as we hugged each other. The whole Robinson family gathered around the graduate as pictures were being taken everywhere in the gym.

* * *

**If you're wondering about the history lesson, it is made up, and I tried my best with the help of maps. Also, the graduation is somewhat related to mine. I did graduate jr. high in 2009, and I did sing "For Good" and played the "Pirates of the Caribbean" theme. But my class was much smaller than 150 students (there was only 70 from my class). So there you go. Two chapters to go!**


	11. Graduation

**Hi there! Yes, I was busy, with work and Jazz Show and graduation coming up, and it took me forever to write this chapter...probably the longest one I've ever written so far. I should be able to finish this story off in no time since I already wrote the last chapter to this story (this isn't it, btw) ;) So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter about Karena's last day in Los Angeles**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons." Enjoy!* :)**

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving us," Tara cried as we hugged. "We'll definitely miss you working here."

"I'll miss you too," I replied. I was at Wendy's to collect my final paycheck before I move. I was greeted by Tara, who was my best friend at work. She was a sophomore in college, but we always hung out whenever possible if we're both off. Since she was going to be promoted to a manager's position, she gave me my paycheck today. I've always wondered how that was going to work, considering she's in college and going for an internship soon.

"So where are you going after today?" Tara asked me, and I shrugged.

"Out of this world," I replied with a smile.

"Ohmygosh, you're gonna kill yourself?" Tara exclaimed, and I cracked up laughing.

"Why would I want to kill myself when I have the best boyfriend in the galaxy?" I answered wtih my hands clapped together.

"Ooh...who's the guy?" Tara started flooding me with questions. "What's he like? What's his favorite color? Does he like baseball? Where's he from? Do you guys have a lot in common?"

"Tara, Tara, Tara..." I interrupted her with a lot of giggling. "One at a time! His name is Wilbur; he's very cocky, but caring and handsome; his favorite color's orange; he likes a sport called chargeball; he's from Todayland; and I've only known him for one month, so I don't know that much about him yet."

"Todayland?" Tara asked. "Wait, is his last name Robinson?"

"How did you know?" I asked. "Oh, wait...you've seen **Meet the Robinsons**?"

"Boy, yeah!" Tara answered. "I used to have the biggest crush on him! How in the world did you meet him when he's from a movie? Unless you went to Disneyland and actually met him." I laughed.

"No, I was actually warped into the movie and I ran into Wilbur," I answered.

"How is that possible?" Tara exclaimed.

"It all started when I moved into my apartment and bought a television set..."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333

"...and we've been dating for one month," I finished telling my story to Tara as we approached a bench in the park.

"So did Obama get elected in the future?" Tara asked as we sat down.

"Oh please, enough with the politics," I complained, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, okay, yeesh! So is he coming to your graduation?" Tara asked.

"I believe so," I told her. "Just him and his parents." I took a deep breath before changing the subject. "So how is your schedule gonna work with you being a manager AND working an internship?"

"My internship is during the day," Tara explained. "I work and go to college at night."

"So you have no time to yourself?" I asked with a shocked face.

"Well, once in a while, I guess."

"Geez...I'd finish my education first," I said. "But it's your life, so I won't complain."

"That's what I like about you, Kar," Tara said with a smile. "I wish you luck in Todayland."

"Thanks, Tara," I replied, and then I felt my phone ringing in my leather jacket. "Hello?"

"Hey, Karena," my dad said into my ear. "Wilbur's here."

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes." I hung up and I got up off the bench. "I gotta go. I'm needed back home."

"I'll see you at graduation!" Tara said waving to me. I waved back and started the trip home on foot. I was tempted to go in the coffee shop near my apartment, but I decided I would show my boyfriend later. I walked with my head kind of facing down when I suddenly bumped into someone, and I fell on my buttom.

"Oh gee, I'm so sorry," I said with worry as I started to get up.

"It's fine, darling," said the voice, which belonged to a man, but it sounded familiar.

"Darling?" I said enraged. "No one calls me that except-" All of a sudden, I felt a finger on my lips.

"Karena. It's. Okay." I looked up to see Wilbur kneeling down with an eyebrow raised, but smiling at the same time. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thank you." Wilbur took my hand, and he helped me get up. "Are your parents here?"

"Yeah, they're inside," the raven-haired teenager replied. "Your dad wants to know what you want to eat."

"I'm in the mood for pizza right now," I answered as we walked into the apartment.

"So..." We were greeted by my dad's voice. "What's for dinner?"

"My girl says pizza," the cocky teen replied with enthusiasm.

"Now, Wilbur," my dad started to ask. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"Extra cheese and pepperoni," my boyfriend answered.

"I'll go ahead and place the order." My dad left the living room to call the pizza place.

"If you guys want anything to drink, there's pop in the fridge or you can help yourselves to water or milk," I told the Robinsons. "I'm gonna go get changed, considering it's 4:30...and I need to be at school at 6:00."

I walked to my bedroom and over to the closet where I found my dress and graduation gown. The dress I got for the occasion will cherish with me for the rest of my life. I didn't get it from a store; Franny gave it to me. She told me that it was her dress when she graduated high school in her world back in 2013, and if she had a daughter, she would have wanted to see her daughter wear it. Since she didn't have one, she gave me the dress, telling me that I was already welcomed in the family as a future daughter-in-law.

The dress was a kelly green color with sleeves up to my elbows, and it was decorated with silver and gold swirls. It was an off-the-shoulder dress, and when I spun, the skirt rose up, and I felt like a princess.

After I put on the dress, I curled the bottom of my hair, for the top of my hair was going to be covered in the cap along with my bangs. I do usually curl my hair casually for school and stuff, but not for tonight; tonight was going to be special. Not only did I put curls in my hair, but also some waves toward the top. I did not put my hair in a ponytail because I thought I'd look better with the hair down.

I then proceeded to do my makeup. I put a little foundation and powder on my face and then some blush on my cheeks. While putting on the blush, I heard knocking on the door, and I turned my head to acknowledge the knocking.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Pizza's here, dear," I heard Franny calling through the door, and I got up off the chair. I figured I'd finish my makeup after dinner; after al, I didn't have that much left to do.

I was greeted in the living room with whistles from all three men and a hug from Franny. I blushed when Wilbur came over to hug me and kiss me on the cheek.

"That dress is perfect on you," Franny complimented me with a smile.

"You're such a beautiful flower," Wilbur chimed in, and I blushed as I walked toward the table. All of us grabbed plates as my dad gestured me to have the first slices of pizza. My dad and I had the taco pizza while Wilbur had pepperoni and his parents had the garbage pizza.

"Where did you get the dress, hun?" my dad asked me.

"It was mine when I graduated from high school," Franny answered. "Karena is already welcomed to the family as a future daughter-in-law, and since I don't have a daughter, I gave the dress to her."

"You wanted your girl to wear it, huh?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, but it's alright. Wilbur has brought me enough joy in the world."

"I hope you don't mind me asking," I replied. "But how old are you? Forty-one?"

"She's twenty-two!" Wilbur exclaimed before his mother gave him a glare.

"I'm actually forty-two as of March 3rd," Franny answered.

"How did you two meet?" I asked with interest.

"We met at the science fair," Cornelius explained.

"Back in 2007, correct?" I interrupted.

"Yes," Cornelius continued. "I was showing the judge, who would eventually be my foster mother, my science project: the memory scanner. My invention won first prize, and I started my job at InventCo."

"I was showing the judge my frogs, which weren't genetically enhanced at the time," Franny explained. "To my surprise, I got 2nd place at the fair. Just after I got my prize, my frogs escaped from the box, and so I had to chase them around the gym. Frankie, the lead musician, was the hardest to find. After a few minutes, I found him on Bud's head. Cornelius, or Lewis as he was called back then, asked about my frogs, and I told him that everyone thought I was crazy."

"But I told Franny that she was right, and we became friends," Cornelius finished.

"He asked me out sometime after he graduated from college," Franny explained.

"And we went out for three years before getting married," Cornelius finished. I glanced at my phone, and my eyes went wide open; it was 5:45! I had to be at school in 15 minutes!

"Excuse me, but I have to finish my face." I rushed off to the bathroom and quickly applied eyeshadow and lipstick. My eyeshadow was the color brown to bring my eyes out, and my lipstick was colored like a rose. I heard knocking on the door as I finished applying my lipstick.

"Karena, it's time to go!" the cocky teenager yelled through the door. _He can be so impatient sometimes._

"Coming!" I yelled back, and I put on my graduation gown and cap. I was now ready to go after I put on my green shoes that matched the dress, and I looked in the mirror.

"Okay future, I'm ready for anything you throw at me."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Karena!"

"Rosie!" I hugged my best friend of fourteen years as I entered the auditorium. Rosie Copper really looked elegant with her blonde hair in a side bun and the pink eyeshadow to match her pink dress.

"Can you believe we're graduating in just fifty minutes?" Rosie asked with excitement.

"No way!" I replied. "And I'm moving tomorrow."

"Moving in with the beau, huh?" Rosie asked with a smirk.

"Oh I'm not ready for that yet," I replied. "His parents found an apartment for me, so I'll be moving into that."

"What did your dad say?"

"He was troubled at first, but he smiled at my decision...especially since he did talk with my bf."

"You think you're gonna marry him someday?" Rosie asked.

"I'm not even close to that point yet!" I answered with a laugh. "But his entire family thinks that I'll be his wife someday." I took a deep breath, changing the subject, but the principal started to give his 'thank you' speech before I could talk. We all sat down, eager to hear him talk about our lives from freshman year to graduation. Honestly, I was falling asleep toward the end of his speech until he yelled at us to get in our lines in alphabetical order. Since my last name started with an E, I was toward the front of the line, but since there were about 300 students in my class, I was to be in the 2nd row on the left side facing the stage.

We finally heard the "Pomp and Circumstance" music start playing from the band...well, what's left of it, anyway...and we started walking to our seats. I admit, I was a little nervous about my graduation, but when I saw the Robinsons in the audience giving me a thumbs up as I passed by, I calmed myself down and smiled. This was supposed to be the best day of my life, and there was no way I was going to let one minor nerve ruin it for me.

I reached my seat, and I had to wait for about five minutes before everybody reached their seats, which really killed my feet because I was in heels. I finally heard the line, "Graduates, you may be seated," after the music died out, and we all sat down, to my relief. The principal started his introduction speech, and...again, he talked about our start as kindergarteners and our finish as high school seniors and how life has changed between the years. When he was done talking, he introduced the top ten students of the class.

"Number 10: Drew Peterson...number 9: Elizabeth Kendall...number 8: Jessica Jones...number 7: Richard Nelson...number 6: Alex Sanders...number 5: Rosie Copper...number 4: Bonnie White...number 3: Martin Olsen...number 2: Lili Hansen...and number 1: Karena Edwards."

The ten of us rose out of our seats and walked up to the stage in that order. The audience applauded once I reached the stage and turned to face the graduates and the audience. Then Lili and I stayed while the other eight walked back to their seats, eager to listen to our speeches. Lili walked up to the podium and smiled as I took my seat next to the principal, listening to her speech.

"I'm normally not good at making speeches, but I am honored to talk to you tonight," Lili said as she took a deep breath. "Nothing is easy at first. When we were born, we had tried to identify our paretns by both their voices and their looks. When we started Pre-K or kindergarten, we tried to make at least one friend. As the years went on, we had to try a lot of new things: get good grades, make pizza, vacuum a rug, paint a wall, etc. I would like to say "kudas" to everybody, for everybody tried something and succeeded no matter how major it was or how long it took. Trying just one thing can make a difference to those surrounding you.

"We all have a weakness of some kind, whether it be too confident, very honest, always too early, or even overdoing something." Everyone laughed at this sentence as Lili continued. "Mine just happens to be that I'm very shy. But did it stop me from being here tonight? No. Did your weaknesses stop you guys from graduating high school? No, it sure didn't! We never worried about what our weaknesses were, and we just went about our days as normal teenagers. We may have needed help with a problem in Calculus or in Chemistry, but we were never down when it came to success. College is like a level up in a game; we continue our lives until we end the game, and we'll be victorious. We have just levelled up, graduates!

"I am Lili Hansen, and I was involved in the library club, environmental club, the peer squad, and the cheerleading squad. I will be attending California University to major in genetic engineering. I will now introduce our valedictorian, Karena Edwards. She was involved in the band, the choir, the color guard, the karate club, the library club, and the National Honor Society. She will be attending Todayland University to major in music education."

The audience and graduates applauded as Lili finished her speech, which I thought was pretty good. I stood up and walked to the podium as Lili shook hands with me, the principal, and the superintendent. Lili walked back to her seat, and I started my speech.

"I would like to start my speech with the words of Kim Possible, or actress Christy Carlson Romano when she graduated. As I stand before you tonight, I see the faces of friends, friends who have become an extended family. And, like all families, we have had our ups and downs. But we will rise above our fears and face the unknown road that lies ahead, knowing that it's not the end of the world, but only the beginning of the world.

"We have all lived in a world where we were told what was right and what was wrong, and we applied what we learned in our daily learning. We had limits on what we could eat or how long we could watch television or play video games, because our parents want us to learn what was best for us. When we were in grade school, we had cool prizes if we did something good or followed all the rules. We had free ice cream if you turned in your homework in on time.

"Now we live in a world where we make our own decisions, and where we decide what's best for ourselves. As Lili said in her speech, everyone in the world is successful in some kind of way. Now it's our job to show off your talent to the world to see what you're capable of. As a wise man once said to me, nothing is set in stone. You have to make the right choices, and keep moving forward. Thank you."

The audience and graduates applauded for a couple minutes as I shook hands with the principal and superintendent. As I walked back to my seat, I noticed that everyone was now on their feet and still clapping their hands together. Everyone sat down as I sat down, and the principal started talking again. I almost fell asleep when I felt my phone vibrate in my dress pocket. Since cell phones weren't allowed in a graduation ceremony, I let it be, and I resisted the temptation to unzip my gown; it would've been embarrassing anyway.

I almost fell asleep again when I heard names being called. I shot up wide awake as I saw movement in the front row; we were now getting our diplomas. The last person in the front row got back to his seat, and the front row sat down. My row got up and started to walk toward the stage.

"Caroline Elizabeth Banks...Edward Philippe Brown...Madison Carmen Brown...Elizabeth Jane Candy...Mary Jane Carlson...Rosalynn Georgia Copper...Henry James Daniels...Ronald Alexander Davidson..."

I walked out to the isle and took a deep breath as the principal prepared to call my name.

"Karena Michelle Edwards." I walked up the steps and walked over to the board president, who gave me my diploma. As the principal continued to call out names, I walked down the stairs to run into Wilbur, who had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a message. We hugged, and I walked back to my seat. We were told to be seated when the last person approached his seat.

As the principal called out names of the last rows, I decided to look at the message that I got with the flowers.

_That was a great speech you gave. From your dad, I am so blessed to see you grow into a young lady. I'm glad I got to know you as father and daughter, and I'm proud of you. I will dearly miss you, and I'll see you in heaven. From the Robinson family, thank you for entering our lives and helping Wilbur with his problems in the month that we've known each other. We all know you will influence him to be the person he will become in the future. Congratulations!_

I smiled at the message as the very last graduate got back to her seat.

"Graduates, will you please rise?" We all stood up facing the stage. "It is my privilege to welcome you the Theodore Roosevelt High School Class of 2013."

All of us turned around to face the roaring audience and I beamed a smile while sheepishly trying to find my party. I finally found my dad and the Robinson group on my side of the bleachers, and the recessional music began. I stood patiently, waiting for my turn to leave the gymnasium. It took about five minutes before my row started to walk away. I walked back into teh auditorium and waited until the music stopped before walking out to meet my dad.

I walked back into the gym, and I was met by a pair of hands on my shoulders, to my surprise. I looked up into my boyfriend's eyes, and we fell into a kiss. Then all my classmates started to cheer around me, and we tossed our caps up in the air. My journey in Los Angeles, California was now complete.

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R :)**


	12. Epilogue: A New Life

**Final chapter is here! And so is my graduation day! This does mark the end of this series, but don't worry! I already started a new series; I just have to write it up here. So I hope you'll enjoy this ending, and thank you for reading my stories up to this point :)**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons."***

* * *

I closed my last suitcase, and I turned around and stared at the room. The only thing that remained was the bed, which came with the apartment. I had only rented my apartment for about four months instead of two years. I had originally planned to do this before an adventure changed my mind.

It was my choice to find an apartment when I turned eighteen back in February because I wanted a smooth transition for a new life after high school. I had saved a lot of money, thanks to the paychecks I had earned from work. I didn't have a car, nor did I have insurance, and I was eager to learn about paying the bill.

Now that I'm moving to a new world where payment may be different, I wonder if I wasted time doing this. I have no clue what business in the future would be like, and I blame myself for forgetting to ask. I only hope that this transition will be as smooth as moving into an apartment.

"You okay in there?" I turned around toward the voice that belonged to my boyfriend, who was at the door. I sighed and turned back to the window and looked out at the Los Angeles street. I could hear Wilbur's steps get louder as he walked closer to me.

"What's wrong?" I perked up.

"How can you tell?" I asked with shock.

"Have I told you that you remind me of my mom?" I raised an eyebrow at Wilbur as I turned. "Never mind. Anyway, you're just standing in one spot, arms crossed, and you're zoning out. That's how I can tell, because I see my mom like that sometimes."

"And what do you do when your mother is sad?" I asked the teenager with my eyes closed. There was silence for about a few minutes. "Wilbur? What would-"

I was cut off as a pair of hands landed on my waist and a chin on my shoulder. I placed my hands on his as Wilbur started to kiss my cheek and brown hair. I started to turn around, and I placed my arms around his neck as he now started kissing my neck. I moaned as his lips continued to touch my skin, for it felt really good at the moment.

"Now do you wanna tell me what's going on in your smart mind?" Wilbur asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm starting to wonder if I wasted my time renting this apartment," I replied. "I just started renting it four months ago, and here I am...moving again...into the future where everything I've learned may be different."

"That's what you're worried about?" the raven-haired teen asked. I nodded my head, and Wilbur kissed my forehead. "My dad's really good with the business field. I'm sure he'll be able to help." We hugged for a few seconds, and we let go of each other. "Come on; everything's packed."

"You are so mature for a fourteen-year-old," I said while smirking.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," Wilbur replied with a frown.

"Okay, now it's my turn," I said, stopping the teen. "What's wrong?"

"Throughout my whole life, I've been lying to my parents, travelling through time while almost ruining the future three times now, not doing what I'm told to do, et cetera."

"But you've learned through your mistakes the hard way," I said, soothing Wilbur while making circular motions on his back. "There wasn't anything Wilbur Robinson could do to go back in time and fix his mistakes. Things happen for a reason, and whatever the reason may be, we have to deal with it in some sort of way, and keep moving forward, like you said."

"Even though I went back in time and fixed the future-"

"That doesn't count as learning from your mistakes," I replied with a stern look. "Your parents have to knock some sensitivity into you eventually. But remember, you're a Robinson, and a Robinson learns from his mistakes and keeps moving forward."

"I think I'll keep you around," Wilbur replied with a smile. "Thank you."

"No big," I said with a smile. We walked into the living room where my dad was waiting for me.

"You might need this," my dad said, handing the weird remote to me. "Jackson won't be alive to know that his invention is destroyed." I accepted the remote, and I hugged my father. The man who raised me all these years after my mother died gave me one final kiss on the forehead.

"I'll miss you, Father," I said as a tear fell onto my cheek.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie," my dad replied. We hugged for a while, and then we let go. My dad walked over to Wilbur, and they hugged for a little bit.

"Take care of my daughter for me," my dad requested, and Wilbur smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Jon. Karena's in good hands." Wilbur took my hand, we went through the vortex, and we landed in his room. I looked around with a confused look on my face.

"Where did everything go?" I asked, looking for my stuff.

"My parents already took it to your apartment," the raven-haired boy replied. "All we have to do now is go to Robinson Industries to discard the remote for good."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked excitedly. "Let's go! The sooner, the better!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333

"I'm ready for you, Karena," Cornelius announced as he showed up at the door.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "Let's get it over with."

Wilbur and I followed the Father of the Future to a room with an incinerator, which was really loud.

"Go ahead and give me the remote, Miss Edwards," Cornelius said as he made a gesture.

"No, it's my responsibility. I"l place it on the ramp."

"Okay, then go ahead and place it on the ramp...carefully." I did as Cornelius instructed me to, and the remote crept closer to the burning flames. Just as the remote touched the fire, I cracked a smile as I heard the magic inside the remote roar and die out. Cornelius then led us out of the room and back into the main area of Robinson Industries.

"Franny's still working on your apartment, but she should be done within the hour."

"Thank you, Cornelius," i replied, and the blonde inventor left the room. I turned to my boyfriend, who was smirking. "So, what do we do?"

"Wanna eat out?" Wilbur asked, and I took his hand.

"I'd love to," I replied with a smirk and Wilbur led me away from the building and into the time machine. Wilbur turned on the machine, the motor roaring with life, and he steered up for some reason.

"Uh, where are we going?" I asked, and Wilbur turned around with a smile.

"Close your eyes." I did as he told me, and I felt his lips on mine. We continued our kiss that felt like a millennium as the time bubble formed around the machine to travel through time and space.


End file.
